Of Myth And Magic
by NympheSama
Summary: 'Merlin... drop the illusion, please...' Arthur can sense magic, so he twigs Merlin as soon as the young warlock hits town. Yet Merlin hides many more secrets than just his magical abilities... A friendship grows between them, but also so much more. Yet what could ever come of such feelings, when Arthur is also falling for Gwen? Later smut, Merthur and Arwen.
1. Destiny

Merlin had only ever wanted to have a simple life. He had loved his home, living with his mother and enjoyed the life they had lived together, even if it was hard, they had had each other. His mother barely mentioned his father growing up, but he had never known the man. How could you miss that which you had never known? His friend Will, had lost his father to the Kings war. Will grieved for his father still, even years later and Merlin knew that he could not feel such a sadness over a man he had never met. He did not feel any different for having never known his father though, his mother had been all he had needed and she had raised him to see the world as she did, with kindness and empathy for all living things.

Still, there were secrets he must keep.

His mothers hometown was a mystery to all in Ealdor. She had arrived here only a short time before Merlin was born, and though they had tried, the villagers had never succeeded in ascertaining where Hunith the widow, as she called herself upon arrival, had originated from. Still, even with child she had been a hard worker and the villagers did not mind her taking an old and empty hut towards the back of their small village, which had long been abandoned due to its previous inhabitants having moved on to another settlement over the hills.

Hunith was welcomed warmly, and when her son was born, all the villagers helped to keep the child healthy. Through a combined effort, the young child was kept fed and clothed, and eventually grew to be a fine young boy. Although only sixteen, the boy was able to help the adults in the fields, sowing and harvesting the crops, and even turned out to be quite the fisher whenever he strayed to the river. He repaid the villagers kindness when he was a child, by helping them feed their own families now, and to him, there was no greater reward then the happy laughter of the villagers own children when they were given a whole plate of food. But Merlin knew, if he was ever seen on a 'fishing trip' the villagers would soon be less inclined to eat the fish that he returned with.

Magic, of any kind, was forbidden.

He couldn't help the way he was born, it was hardly his own doing, and yet if anyone ever found out, he would be executed for just, being. When his friend Will discovered him one day, calling the fish to his net, he swore he would never tell a soul. Hunith was distraught, to say the least, when Merlin later informed her he had been caught st the riverbank, and although Will had vowed to keep his silence, Merlins mother decided it best that he leave their small village, and head to the greatest Kingdom in the all the lands. There, he could learn from the great Gaius, to control his magic, and more importantly, how to keep himself from ever being discovered again. So it was, with a heavy heart at the thought of leaving his mother, yet a light one at the thought of learning magic, and of seeing more of the wonderfully huge world around him, that Merlin set off on his journey, to Camelot. A journey that would be just the start, of an amazing and epic destiny.

 ***~*N*~*Y*~*M*~*P*~*H*~*E*~***

Tall and imposing, the city was amazing. Merlin had camped for what would be his last night sleeping on the road, even though he was actually someway away from the road, on a nearby hilltop, so that he could enjoy the majestic sight of the huge and wonderful, Camelot. Never had Merlin seen such a sight, and he eagerly drank the place in. Tall spires, grand thick walls that would surely be able to withstand many a siege, though Merlin rather hoped never to discover firsthand whether his guess was correct. Camelot was everything that he had heard it would be, and he could sum the whole thing up in just one word; amazing.

He was filled with a great excitement, both to think that tomorrow morning he would be walking through the front gates, and as soon as tomorrow afternoon, he might be learning something about the magic that hid within him. What would it be like, to finally be able to learn about all those things which made him... different? He turned his gaze from the magnificent Camelot, and rolled onto his back, staring at the stars until he drifted to sleep, a small smile on his lips at the thought of the answers he would surely soon find.

When morning came, he hurriedly packed his camp and trotted along the path, hurrying to his journey's end. He imagined his mentor, Gaius and the things he would be learning. His history, and the truth of his origins. The magic inside him, and the future he might be able to craft with the mans help. He would be able to help so many, if he could just learn to hide his talents from the King. Merlin slowed, frowning slightly as he made his way through the edge of a small forest, which obscured his view of the great town he was headed to. Uther Pendragon was known, and feared, throughout the realm. His hatred of magic was renowned and he was known to execute anyone who had even the loosest connection to magic without a trial sometimes, or even evidence. He swallowed and picked up his pace, pushing the dire thoughts aside as he came to the gates of smiled and looked up at the great walls, wonder and awe filling his heart as he took in every detail. He hopped excitedly between the small market stalls, examining what they sold before moving on to the next. Everything was so new, so big and bold and loud and everything he wasn't used to, but so exciting all the same. He took out his mothers note, and tried to find his bearings, so he could follow her directions. After several false starts, he finally managed to find the path which lead to the castle. He was passing the training grounds, when he heard something which caused him to stop, and peer back into the open area curiously.

'Where's the target?' Drawled an arrogant voice, which had immediately caught Merlins attention. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he felt like he knew this person already, and he ventured inside the training grounds to try and find the source.

'Over there my lord...' a feeble reply came from the hunched servant, who was clearly distressed that he was in trouble.

'It's into the sun...' The lazy drawl continued. Merlin caught sight of a blonde boy, wearing a suit of chainmail and who looked only a few years older than himself. He knew he had never met the boy, but still he felt oddly like he knew him somehow.

'It's not that bright...' the servant muttered.

'A bit like you then!'The blonde boy crowed, earning guffaws of approval from the other boys flanking him. Merlin was liking this boy less and less, but something about him was still familiar and Merlin was going nuts trying to figure the mystery out. He watched as the servant went to the target and picked it up, moving it to the opposite end of the courtyard. Halfway across, a knife suddenly sunk into the hard wood surface, and the frightened face of the servant popped over the top of the huge circle he carried. Pleading with the boy did nothing, for all he did was tell the servant to hurry and throw more knives at the now moving target. When the servant fell and the target rolled toward him, Merlin felt the need to speak up. He placed his foot on the circular wooden target and smiled at the blonde boy.

'Hey,' he said, as the blonde boy turned towards him, 'come on now, that's enough.'

'What?' Merlin should really shut his mouth, he knew it by the demanding tone of voice the blonde used, but still he couldn't quite co-ordinate his brain and his mouth.

'You've had your fun my friend,' he said, smiling at the boy like he had known him his whole life. The other boy walked slowly towards him, a slightly bemused grin on his face.

'Do I know you?' He asked suddenly, coming to a halt in front of him.

'Er, no - I'm Merlin.' He said, holding out his hand for the other boy to take.

'So I don't know you,' said the boy, ignoring Merlins outstretched hand.

'No.' Merlin said, smiling as he dropped his hand and shook his head.

'Yet you called me friend...' Said the boy, in his arrogant drawl. Merlin hung his head a moment, biting his lip as he tried not to reply. It was a wasted effort, for he knew he couldn't hold it in.

'That was my mistake.' He said, still smiling at the other boy.

'Yes, I think so...' Proud and arrogant. Everything Merlin hated, rolled into one tall package. He might feel like he knew this person, but that didn't mean he had to like him.

'Yeah... I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass.' He said, and for a moment it was entirely worth it. The disbelief in the other boys eyes was entirely rewarding. Merlin made to move away, but was stopped by the other boys reply.

'Or I one who could be so stupid.' At least the pride and absolute arrogance weren't quite so pronounced when he spoke to Merlin this time. 'Tell me, _Merlin,_ do you know how to walk on your knees?' Merlin smiled as he turned around, enjoying the fact that this other boy was so riled up by his teasing. It wasn't everyday you could trade barbs with a stranger.

'Nope.' He replied.

'Would you like me to help you?' The blonde boy asked.

'I wouldn't if I were you...' Said Merlin, shifting slightly as the enjoyment faded. He had been having some fun with this boy yes, but threats were a different matter. He wasn't sure he could control his magic if he were in a scuffle with this boy, and the last thing he needed was to reveal himself before he even reached Gaius.

'Why?' Pushed the blonde, smiling himself at the ludicrous idea that Merlin could do anything to hurt him. Admittedly, the boy was going of their physical differences. The boy was clearly well fed and built, whereas Merlin was a country boy who while able to work hard in the fields all day, was not made for combat.

'You have no idea.' He said, his voice catching. This boy really didn't have any idea. The thought that his magic might flare out and harm this boy, even such an ass as he was, was not something that Merlin liked.

'Be my guest!' The other boy goaded, clearly sensing Merlins discomfort, but assuming it was fear of what the other boy would really do to him should he attempt to fight. 'Come on, come on!' He spread his arms and gestured to the crowd, who had slowly surrounded them. Merlin glanced around and was not pleased to find himself enclosed. The other boy stared at him, and slowly leaned closer. 'Come on...' He drawled, and Merlin snapped. He struck out with his fist, and was easily deflected by the blonde boy, his arm twisted behind his back. The boy leaned over Merlins shoulder and quietly said into his ear, 'I could put you in jail for that.'

'And who do you think you are, the King?' Spat Merlin, humiliated, but at least not discovered as magical.

'No,' laughed the boy, giving his arms a slight shake as he leaned closer to his ear. 'I'm his son, Arthur.' Merlin felt the other boy push him to his knees, and he didn't resist. His insides turned to ice as he realized he had just tried to strike the future King.

 ***~*N*~*Y*~*M*~*P*~*H*~*E*~***

Merlin wasn't sure how long he had spent in the castle dungeons, only that in the time he had been here, his throat had grown incredibly dry and he was exceptionally cold. He drew his thin jacket closer around his shoulders and brought his knees to his chest, resting his head on his knees as he thought over his day. His grand arrival in Camelot hadn't exactly gone according to plan. Now instead of learning about his magic, he was wondering if he would even be alive tomorrow. Personally, he rather hoped that he would be, he liked breathing, and living, and the thought of not was rather discomforting. He turned his thoughts instead to Arthur, the insufferable prat of a Prince. How was he to know that the blonde servant bully, was in fact, heir to the throne of Camelot? He sighed wearily and ran a hand through his hair, before he stretched himself out on the floor and tried to sleep, hoping that the morning would bring good news of his release, and fearing that it would instead bring the news of his execution. He pictured Arthur coming to gloat as he delivered the news himself, and then imagined punching him in the face for real, relishing the look of shock on the other boys face. He smiled to himself, as he began to drift into sleep, pleased that the guards couldn't see what he did in his head.

' _Merlin...'_

He could hear a voice, calling to him. Deep and powerful, the voice resonated within his mind, drawing him towards wakefulness. He grumbled, not wanting to wake yet, enjoying a dream of Arthur carrying a large circular target that Merlin threw fireballs at.

' _Merlin...'_

This time the voice was louder, and Merlin jolted awake quickly, the dream forgotten. He scurried up from the floor and looked all around his cell, finding no one for the voice to belong to. He walked to the other side of the cell, and looked out through the bars, searching the corridor both ways and still coming away with no further clues who had called to him.

' _Merlin...'_

The voice seemed to be calling from where he had been sleeping on the floor. Tentatively, as if the floor itself my suddenly come alive and bite him, he made his way back to the small nest he had made himself in the loose straw on the floor. He knelt down, and felt the ground, wondering if the voice could really have come from below him. He leaned forward to press his ear to the floor, when a door clanged open loudly outside his cell. He hurriedly got to his feet and hastened to run his hands over his clothes, brushing some errant strands of straw from his torso.

'Merlin?' A hunched older man with long grey hair walked into the room, eyes searching every nook and cranny as if expecting Merlin to be hiding somewhere. When he realized Merlin was standing in plain sight, the man walked over to the cell door. He stared at Merlin, and Merlin felt slightly unsure as to how to behave. He smiled uncertainly and waved, as if he were surrounded by other people and confirming that he were indeed, Merlin. Slightly unnecessary as there were no other prisoners, but Merlin tried his best to act nonchalant about acting such an idiot. The old man opened the cell door, and walked in, shaking his head slightly.

'The one thing that someone like you should do, is keep your head down.' He said in a drawling croak. The old man shook his head, but despite his chastisement, he seemed rather torn between amusement and fear. Merlin tried to think, and after thinking on the words that the man said, he suddenly reached out towards him.

'Are you, Gaius?' He asked, smiling as the old man rolled his eyes at him.

'And who else do you think would come down here looking for you?' Gaius continued to rant, ignoring Merlins sudden blinding smile. 'You were supposed to arrive yesterday, and then when I go to take the Lady Morgana her sleeping draft, I overhear Prince Arthur talking about this idiot boy Merlin, who he'd had locked in the dungeon for the night!' Gaius glared at Merlin, who was currently trying to stop himself from grinning ear to ear.

'I'm sorry...' Merlin said, hanging his head. He hoped this wouldn't set him off on the wrong foot with Gaius, as he was eager to learn what the other man had to teach him. He tried, and failed, to stop himself from fidgeting, eager, excited and nervous about what lie ahead of him. His smile disappeared suddenly as he thought about what Gaius had just said. 'Wait, you knew I was down here last night? And you waited til now before you came to get me?' Gaius glared at him awhile longer and then shrugged his shoulder, clearly saying that Merlin had deserved his stint in the dungeon to think about his actions. Merlin hung his head to hide his grin.

'You're lucky.' Gaius said suddenly, walking to the other side of the cell before turning and slowly stepping back towards him. 'I've managed to pull a few strings to get you released.'

'Oh, thankyou, thankyou!' Merlin gushed, before hurriedly quieting himself. The glare on Gaius's face telling him in no uncertain terms that his enthusiasm was not appreciated. 'I won't forget this...' After a moment, Gaius nodded and smiled slightly.

'Well...' Gaius said, and Merlin felt his smile fade as an amused glint lit the older mans eyes. 'There is a small price to pay...' He said, before walking away. Merlin made to follow him, but was stopped by the guards, who instead led him down a different path to the one Gaius took. He followed silently, his eyes on the floor, lest he get himself into more trouble then he was already in. When the guards finally stopped, he still didn't dare look up properly. He flashed a quick glance up, and met the eyes of a guard, who gestured with his chin to something beside him. Merlin hurriedly dropped his eyes and turned the way the guard had gestured, where he saw a wooden stockade. Merlin groaned, and sank to his knees, allowing his head and hands to rest in the available holes. He didn't dare to open his eyes as he was locked in, and didn't dare to ask how long he had to remain. When the guards left, he let out a large sigh of relief. True, they were probably still nearby, but he was able to relax a little at the distance. He finally looked up and his heart stuttered, as he took in the crowds of people stood before him.

'Oh no...'

 ***~*N*~*Y*~*M*~*P*~*H*~*E*~***

Merlin was troubled. Amidst the humiliation he had suffered in the stocks, he had met Guinevere, or Gwen as she preferred to be called. She was a fun girl, easy to talk to and listen to and she had proven to be a good friend by helping him find his way around the castle. Gaius had proven to be a fountain of knowledge, and had made sure to fill him in on Uther's hatred of anything magic. The Great Dragon locked in a chamber beneath the castle, had been something that particularly caught his attention, but he now had something far more concerning on his mind.

Gaius had been having him run errands for him, as he was here under the pretext of being his apprentice, Gaius thought it only prudent to have him deliver tinctures, remedies and other such potions to those who needed them. Merlin also suspected that Gaius rather enjoyed the fact that he no longer had a personal delivery boy to save his own legs the long distances of walking. It was when Gaius had him deliver a preparation tonic to Lady Helen, the singer who had traveled far across the country to come and sing for Uther, that he first found himself growing unsettled. The Lady was not in her chambers, and so Merlin had gone to leave the tonic on the dresser for the Lady to see upon her return. However, the straw doll on the dresser, caught his attention, and he couldn't help but pick it up and turn it over, hoping to discover its purpose. He placed it back, as he reached toward a diary, partially hidden by a shawl. Something about the loosely bound pages called to him, and left him feeling unsettled in his own skin. Hearing a noise in the hallway, he hurriedly returned the diary and shawl, and when the Lady Helen asked him what he was doing he took up the tonic again, and handed it to her with a bow, before making a hasty exit. He hurried through the halls, and fled into the lower town, hoping to find Gwen at home so he could share his concerns with the maid.

'How's your knee walking coming along?' Arthurs drawling voice snapped Merlin out of his daze, and he couldn't help but grin slightly at the boys arrogance. He shook his head and kept walking, determined not to cause Gaius, or himself anymore trouble. 'Oh, don't run away!' Arthur taunted. Merlin stopped and bit his lip, clenching his fists, knowing he should just keep walking.

'From you?' He called, silently sighing at his own idiocy. He knew he shouldn't be taking Arthur's bait, but still, he did it.

'Oh thank god,' Arthur said, stepping closer behind him. 'I thought you were deaf as well as dumb!'

'Look, I've told you you were an ass...' Merlin said, turning toward the Prince. 'I just didn't realize you were a royal one.' He smiled at the look of surprise on Arthurs face. 'Ooh, what are you going to do?' He taunted, watching the blonde as he looked to his surrounding friends. 'Get your daddies men to protect you?' Arthur laughed, and stared at him in genuine amusement. If all else failed, perhaps Merlin had a bright future in being a jester.

'I could take you apart in one blow.' Arthur laughed, fighting to keep his composure.

'I could take you apart with less than that.' Merlin said, smiling at the Prince. Arthur shook his head as if to make sure his hearing was still working.

'You sure?' He asked, a slight edge to his voice. Merlin recognized the warning, and knew it was his final chance to back away, but the arrogance of the Prince annoyed him, and he so wanted to make Arthur regret picking on the less fortunate than himself. With only a moment taken to think it through, he tugged off his jacket. Arthur and his friends laughed heartily, and one of them passed Arthur a small flail.

'Here you go, big man.' Arthur said, throwing the flail to Merlin, who promptly flapped his hands and failed to catch it. He bent and collected it from the floor, holding it slightly uncertainly. 'Come on then,' Arthur taunted, swinging his own flail around his head. 'I warn you, I've been trained to kill since birth...' He continued, as he walked towards Merlin.

'Wow...' Said Merlin, grinning at the blonde boy as if impressed. 'And, how long have you been training to be a prat?' He asked. Arthur looked away, and Merlin saw him smile. His own grin grew, as the Prince looked back at him, shaking his head with amusement.

'You cant address me like that,' Arthur said, laughter in his voice.

'Sorry,' Merlin said, lowering his head slightly and feigning a bow. 'How long have you been training to be a prat, my lord?' Arthur turned his head aside, and Merlin was sure he could still see the other boy smiling, genuinely amused by their little back and forth. Perhaps he wasn't often challenged, and was enjoying the moment. The sudden lunge of his flail, had Merlin rethinking the situation, and he ducked hastily. He backed away from the Prince, stumbling back towards the small stalls.

'Come on then Merlin,' called Arthur, as he followed him, swinging his flail dramatically. As he made to swing his own weapon, it became caught in a wicker basket. He tried to dislodge it, to no avail, and decided instead to abandon it entirely, as Arthurs flail descended towards him. He ducked out of the way, dodging the weapons impact. He scampered around a cart, which Arthur promptly hopped into, forcing Merlin to move back towards the stalls. He stumbled as Arthur swung the flail at him, and he fell back into some vegetables, before rolling back over the stall, landing heavily on the floor. Arthur smirked at him as he quickly got to his feet and made a dash for the far side of the stall, making his way to open ground. Arthur clambered his way through the stall, landing on his feet where Merlin had landed on his backside. Merlin backed away, and fell hard onto some sacks. Arthur darted before him and cut off any escape.

'You're in trouble now.' Arthur taunted.

'Oh god...' Merlin muttered, faced with Arthur and his flail. His eyes darted all around for anything he could use as a weapon, or a way to escape. They fell upon some scythes hung up on the stall behind Arthur and Merlin leaned forward, staring hard at the scythes. With a familiar rush, magic flew forward and twisted the scythes until the formed a hook, which promptly caught Arthur's flail mid-swing. While Arthur turned bemusedly to his tangled flail, Merlin made a hurried dash to the aisle between the stalls. He backed away as Arthur pursued him, swinging his freed flail over his head. He was watching Merlin closely now, as if he were waiting for something. Merlin searched around for a way to stall him, and his eyes happened upon a crate on the floor. He willed the crate to move, and stopped it right in front of the Prince, whose foot landed right inside. By the frustrated howl Arthur gave, Merlin guessed there was a loose nail. He grinned and darted around the stall behind him, putting it between himself and Arthur.

Arthur swung his flail, frustrated now that he hadn't already won. Merlin crouched on the floor and spied some rope. He willed the rope to stretch across the gap, knocking the Prince off his feet and to the floor. Merlin picked up Arthur's flail and swung it, admittedly rather less gracefully than the Prince.

'Do you want to give up?' He taunted, grinning as Arthur glared at him and backed away from the weapon in his hands. Admittedly, Merlin was hardly going to be able to hurt him with it, but even so, a weapon was a weapon. 'Do you?' Merlin called, and feigned a swing of the flail. Arthur's foot fell into a bucket, and the Prince stumbled to the ground. Merlin followed him, looking proudly around the crowd. His gaze happened upon Gaius and he felt the fight go out of him, the gravity of the situation hitting him suddenly. He had embarrassed Uther Pendragon's son, by taking his weapon. A moment later this thought was driven from his mind, as Arthur whacked him with a broom, and eventually knocked him to the ground. He groaned and winced at a sore spot on his... well, everything hurt really. The guards grabbed his arms and roughly hauled him to his feet, prepared to drag him away to the dungeons he was sure.

'Wait.' Arthur stopped the guards, his voice both amused and regal, a command to be obeyed. 'Let him go. He may be an idiot, but he's a brave one. The guards released him, and Arthur walked toward him, stepping beside him and watching him carefully. 'There's something about you Merlin. I can't quite put my finger on it.' Arthur said, but in his eyes, the Prince was saying far more to him. Arthur signaled to his friends to leave and began to follow them, before leaning close and whispering to Merlin, 'Meet me by the stables in five minutes.' And then Arthur was gone. Merlin stood for a moment, shocked and uncertain. He saw Gaius walk towards him and decided that even Arthur would be better than the old mans fury just now, and he hurriedly disappeared into the crowds, making his way to the stables. He walked through the stables slowly, running his hands over the horses silken fur if he happened to pass close enough. Suddenly a hand was over his mouth and he was yanked into an empty stall. Screaming would do no good, so Merlin resorted to the only thing he could think of.

'Urgh, that's disgusting!' Arthur's incredulous voice was both a relief and an irritation. The hand on his mouth was quickly withdrawn and Merlin turned to see Arthur wiping his hand on his shirt. 'You really are just a peasant! Who the hell _licks_ a hand when they don't know who it belongs to?!' Arthur tutted and huffed and puffed while Merlin just watched, his heart slowly beginning to beat at a regular pace again.

'Well who the hell grabs people with no warning?' Merlin countered, jabbing a finger in the Princes direction. 'Only weirdos, bandits, and perverts, or uh, well, someone else.' He tried to look straight at the Prince, but the withering look Arthur gave him was enough to have him turn his gaze to the nearest horse, and he shifted uncomfortably as he began to stroke its neck.

'You really are a complete idiot aren't you?' Arthur said. Merlin opened his mouth to respond, but one look at Arthur had him deciding it wouldn't be to his benefit to respond, so he hastily shut his mouth and turned back to the horse. He stroked the mares neck a few more times, calming himself as much as the horse. When he looked at Arthur again, he saw the Prince watching him curiously.

'What?' Merlin asked, 'Why are you staring at me like I'm going to suddenly sprout a tail or something?' He quickly glanced behind himself, checking that he ha in fact, not grown a tail. Arthur shook his head.

'You really are absurd.'

'Yeah well, your hair is absurd.' Merlin glanced at the Prince, who looked more baffled than annoyed by his comment, and turned back to the horse he was petting.

'Anyway,' Arthur said forcefully, closing the ridiculous conversation. 'I wanted you to meet me here because I needed to ask you something.' Merlin glanced over, raising an eyebrow as the blonde boy stepped closer and put his hand over Merlin's on the horses long neck. Merlin felt his temperature rise as he looked up at the Prince, uncertainty and fear building in him. 'How long have you been a sorcerer?' Merlin felt his heart almost stop. It wasn't possible, how could Arthur know? Was this just a test, to trick him into confessing?

'I-I, I don't know what you're uh, what you're talking about,' Merlin stammered. He glanced at the blonde boy beside him, expecting to see fear, revulsion. Instead Arthur was openly curious, and definitely certain of his claim.

'Merlin, you're limited intelligence aside, I am not an idiot so don't treat me like one.' Arthur never once moved his gaze, or his hand and Merlin was growing uncomfortably warm under the Princes gaze. 'I know you used magic, you know you used magic. Just admit it and this will go a lot easier.'

'What, so you can turn me in with a free conscience?' Merlin spat, wrenching his hand free and stumbling across the stable. He turned his back on Arthur and tried to think of a way to escape, but he saw nothing. He turned back to Arthur to find the other boy was right in front of him again, watching him with amusement, annoyance and something else, hidden behind a feigned nonchalance.

'Merlin...'

'I don't want to be burned at the stake, I'm not even seventeen!'

'Merlin...'

'I never got to learn anything! About my history, my family... about anything!'

'Merlin..!'

'I've never kissed anyone-'

'Shut up Merlin!' Arthur roared, finally forcing Merlin to be quiet. 'God, you ramble like an old woman! For Gods sake, I'm not turning you in!' Merlin blinked. And then he blinked again, tilting his head to the side.

'What?' Arthur sighed and shook his head, sitting himself on a bale of hay and leaning his elbows on his knees.

'If I turn you in, I would have to say that I could feel you using magic.' Arthur looked up from his hands, and Merlin felt a profound sadness emanating from the other boy. 'I'm not about to turn you in. I can feel magic. You're magic feels warm, like the sun. It's gentle, and...' Arthur paused, looking up at Merlin briefly. He cleared his throat and looked away again. 'When its evil, it has evil intent, it feels malicious. You? You're about as malicious as a rabbit.' Arthur snorted, and Merlin managed a half smile. He wasn't sure what to say, so he let the Prince continue. 'Can you imagine my father putting aside his hatred of magic, when he discovers that _I_ am magical?' Arthur glanced up at him and Merlin realized that Arthur was right, to Uther, anything even slightly connected to magic was dangerous and must be destroyed. His own son, would be an even greater betrayal then just some villager.

'How long, have you been able to sense magic?' Merlin asked, sitting on the floor at Arthur's feet. The Prince smiled tiredly at the young warlock.

'Since I was born,' he said quietly. He looked at Merlin, waiting expectantly.

'Same.' Merlin said. Arthur nodded, and he spoke no more. Merlin continued to sit silently at his feet, staring at the young Pendragon's hands and wondering what it must be like to be the son of the man who hated magic to his core, and be able to sense magic itself. To be able to tell whether a person was evil, or kind, and still have to watch them die. Merlin reached out, and rested his hand on Arthurs. He did not look up and meet his eyes, but if he had, he would have seen surprise and gratitude. Never had the Prince been able to share his secret with anyone, but now, he had found someone who understood. At last, he had a true companion. They stayed like that for awhile, until eventually Arthur stood. Neither said anything as they left the stables and went their separate ways, but they both felt a lingering sense of peace and calm, for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

 **AN:~ So!**

 **Here is a Merlin fic! :D** **Yep, I am branching out people! Don't get me wrong, I still love my old fandoms and I will surely write more - but, for now I need to express my new loves...** **This was going to be longer, I apologise - but its now like, 3am and I have been going solidly since 9pm... yeah. So. its going up now and I'm going to sleep.**

 **For those who haven't read my works before, or who have but are sulking with me over my unpredictable departures and general unreliablility when it comes to updates, hi! I have two ways of writing - AU, like, REALLY AU, as in, there's little to nothing of the original plot - or, attempting to use what was already given to us closely. I once wrote a three chapter song fic called Time After Time, which used a single episode of Naruto, told first from Itachi's POV, then Sasuke's POV (or possibly vice versa) then I dumped them both in unfamiliar waters and let them figure it out from there :D (you wont find that story, after my last profile was hacked and all my stories deleted, I found that my files had all been corrupted - so, even though I -HAVE- everything I ever wrote, I cant load it or even read it myself... unless I want to see a page full of #######################)**

 **ANYWAY; my point, is that this fic will be as close to the original material as I can keep it (obviously you know this, having just read this chapter) Yes, I have many a plan on what to do with it, and no, I'm not going to give any clues :p however I will say that I'm excited to be writing again as I haven't been for awhile :) NOW;**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I have another Merthur I would like to start soon, but also don't want to be too torn as I might not get much time to write again... still, I hope to update soon, but let me know if you like it with a review and maybe it'll inspire me :)**

 **Thankyou for your time - I love you all x**


	2. Song of The Calla

_'Merlin...'_

He heard a voice calling to him. A voice with no body, who hid just outside of his reach. Swirling shadows taunted him, twisting themselves around him in confusing, inexplicable drafts. He held his hands up before his face, and all he saw was darkness.

 _'Merlin...'_

The voice grew louder, and a shape formed in the smoky haze. A shape which was too huge to correctly decipher. He lowered his hands from his face, stretching them before him as he stumbled forwards in the darkness obscuring the world around him, reaching out to the voice as it called to him.

 _'Merlin...'_

He woke with a start, his eyes jolting open as his heart thudded against his chest. The voice from the cell, it was calling to him again. He swept aside his bed sheets and hurriedly sat up, swinging his legs out of bed and hastily shoving his feet into his shoes. He stood and grabbed his jacket, before tip toeing down the stairs outside his room, careful in his efforts not to wake Gaius. He pulled on his jacket, and knocked a goblet to the floor, its crash resonating around the room. Merlin held his breath, awaiting the complaints of an old man woken from his slumber, but Gaius merely rolled over and snored louder. Merlin rolled his eyes, and made towards the door. He paused, and slowly walked back to his mentors bed. He watched the old man sleeping for a moment, and then sent a tendril of magic towards him, pulling his blanket up slowly to keep the man warm. He smiled softly. Satisfied, he turned and left through the infirmary door.

 _'Merlin...'_

He hurried through hallways, down stairways and out into the courtyard. He shook his head, knowing only too well that he had no idea where he was going, only that he must go, and he trusted his feet to take him in the right direction. The voice called, and his body obeyed. This meeting was important, he could tell, and he was determined to discover who else in the castle contained such a power within them that they could call to him even from his dreams. He walked briskly into an older part of the castle, where the dust settled heavier, even on the walls. He walked through a high ceiling-ed corridor, before coming to some more stairs. He paused, and felt the air around him with his senses, which told him clearly that he should follow the stairs downwards. His feet slapped the floors hard, as he clattered his way down the stairs, excitement building as he felt himself nearing his destination. He glanced over the railing and hesitated, upon seeing two guards at a small table, playing dice to pass the time. He bit his lip, debating for a moment on the safest path. He narrowed his eyes, deciding that safest and quickest, were close enough to the same thing at this moment. When the guard next rolled the two dice, he willed his magic through the air, snapping the dice away from the table entirely and sending them hurtling across the floor. The guards exchanged a look, before one stood, walking toward the dice and bending to collect them. Merlin tugged at them with air and magic, sending them spinning away from the guard once more. He led the man on a merry dance across the room, then sent them clattering into the adjacent room, which was dark from the lack of a light. Both the guards walked into the darker room, and Merlin did not stop to waste his opportunity. He dashed down the remaining stairs, grabbed an unlit torch and lit it from the blazing sconce beside the wall. He hurried to a wooden gate, and paused only briefly to gather his courage.

 _'Merlin...'_

Knowing in his heart, and the continued callings from below that he was on the right path, Merlin began the long decent into the darkness. He carefully walked down the stairs, trying to calm his wildly beating heart. Not from fear was it that his pulse quickened, but the certain knowledge that he was walking a path meant only for him to walk. At the end of his journey, he would find answers. To what questions, he was not yet sure, but at least he would have the answers ready, for when the time came. At the bottom of the stairs, was a small archway, and he walked steadily through it. He made his way through small piles of rubble, and eventually emerged into a great cavern, deep within the heart of Camelot. His eyes searched everywhere, drinking in the details of the huge, empty space all around him. Quiet laughter reached his ears and he leaned over the edge slightly to look below him, though the caverns floor was as impossible to see at its ceiling. A large rock formation sat smack in the middle of the huge space, a pedestal without its trophy.

'Where are you?' He called calmly, roaming his eyes from one side of the cavern to the other. His host could hear him, he knew, and he did not need to raise his voice. A great gust of air surged from below and Merlin stepped back as it was followed by an enormous beast. It hurriedly turned, swinging itself around to land on the available outcrop across the far side of the cavern.

'I am here...' It said. Merlin stared in amazement and wonder, at the worlds only remaining Dragon. Huge wings folded in upon its back, horns of all sizes adorned the creatures head and claws as big as his entire body gripped tightly to the rocks it sat upon. 'How small you are... For such a great Destiny!' The Dragon mused, examining Merlin, just as thoroughly as Merlin was examining it.

'Why..?' Merlin asked, breathless in the presence of such a magnificent beast. The golden scales reflected the torch flames back at him, in beautiful yet eerie patterns. 'What do you mean? What Destiny..?'

'You're... "Gift," Merlin...' The Dragon said, leaning toward the young warlock so he could examine him better. 'Was given to you for a reason.'

'So, there _is_ a reason?!' Excitement welled up in Merlin, in equal quantities as nervousness. He'd spent his entire life wondering; why him? Why did he have magic? Why was he different? And today, it seemed as if he would finally receive answers to his lifelong questions. The Dragon merely huffed in acquiescence, still studying the young boy intently.

'Arthur,' The Dragon eventually began, 'Is the Once and Future King - who will unite the land of Albion.' Merlin stared at the Dragon, utterly bemused about why the great beast was talking about prat-of-the-year, Arthur.

'Right...' He said uncertainly, wondering how Arthur, of all people, could ever unite his own shirt laces, let alone an entire land.

'But, he faces many threats.' The Dragon continued, either not noticing Merlin's bewilderment or simply choosing to ignore it. 'From friend, and for alike.'

'I don't see what this has to do with _me._..?' Merlin suddenly interrupted, unable to stand even the thought of Arthur any longer. The heir to Camelot was a prize tool, a bully, and well, several other rather unflattering things which Merlin didn't particularly want to waste time thinking about right now.

'Everything!' The Dragon snapped, clearly disgruntled by Merlin's lack of manners, or respect. Or possibly both. 'Without you, Arthur will never succeed. Without you, there will be, _no_ Albion.' The great beast leaned its head forward, all but a hands reach away. Merlin fought hard with the urge to reach out and stroke the Dragon's nose. He was pretty certain the gesture would _not_ be appreciated, and he had no desire to lose his hand. Or be burned alive by Dragon Fire.

'No.' He said instead, shaking his head in denial. He didn't want to be in the same _Kingdom_ as Arthur if he could help it, let alone be depended upon by his royal-turnip. 'No, you've got this wrong.'

'There is no right, or wrong!' The Dragon said, his mouthful of sharp teeth rather too close for comfort, in Merlin's personal opinion. 'Only what is... and is not.'

'I'm serious!' Merlin said, his voice rising as panic began to rise in him. 'If anyone wants to go and kill him, they can go ahead - In fact, I'll give them a hand!' He spat, hoping against hope that a vehement denial on his behalf, could be enough to change his destiny. He suspected he had not achieved such a thing, when the Dragon began to laugh at his outburst. He had been hoping for fear inspiring, fate changing strength, and judging by the Dragons laughter, had merely gained amusement.

'None of us can _choose_ our Destiny, Merlin...' The great beast said, its tail lashing against the rock it sat upon. Merlin eyed the heavily spiked appendage with some trepidation, before turning his gaze back to meet that of the Dragon. 'And none of us, can escape it...'

'No...' Merlin said again, shaking his head once more, but his forceful denial, was less certain this time. How could he fight a destiny, which was already so definitively mapped out before him? 'No way, no. Nope. There must be, another Arthur, because this ones an idiot!' He said, hoping, rather than believing his own words.

'Perhaps, it is your Destiny, to change that...' The great Dragon mused. Merlin stared at the Dragon as a heavy weight settled in his heart and on his shoulders. The Dragon in turn, continued to scrutinize him for a long moment, before it began to unfurl its wings and bring itself to its feet.

'Wait!' Merlin called, as the great Dragon launched itself upwards, its giant wings creating a wind that almost knocked Merlin off his feet. The great chain around the Dragon's rear foot clanged loudly, as it flew higher into the cavern. 'Wait! Stop!' It did not heed any of his calls, merely flew higher, until it reached another outcrop, and disappeared from Merlin's view entirely. 'I need to know _more_!' Merlin stood for a long time on the ledge, hoping that the Dragon would return, but he knew in his heart, that for now at least, the Dragon would say no more. He looked around the cavern a final time, and then finally, he turned to leave. He had come here seeking answers, and answers he had received. Granted, they were mostly answers he did not _like,_ but perhaps it was better to know. At least now, he could try to prepare himself. Or, he could deny everything, and hope like hell that he never met Arthur again. It was worth a try.

 **~*N*~*Y*~*M*~*P*~*H*~*E*~**

To say that Gaius was displeased with him that morning, would be bending the truth. Merlin quickly decided against telling the old man about his night time visit with the Dragon which Uther kept as a trophy beneath the castle, instead hurrying to tidy his sleep-magic mess of a room and head out to complete the chores that had been asked of him. He debated only briefly as he exited Gaius's chambers, before deciding that the Lady Morgana was the fitting first choice on his list of activities for the day. He trotted through the castle, looking around at all the goings on as he passed through the hallways and corridors. The servants were in full celebrations mode, decorating the entire castle for the big event that night. Merlin's face twisted briefly as he thought of Lady Helen, but he promptly put aside his feelings of unease as he came to a staircase. He hurried up the stairs and made towards the Lady Morgana's chambers, where he failed to knock before entering. He saw the Kings ward at the mirror, brushing her hair, before she moved away to her changing screen.

'You know, I've been thinking about Arthur.' She said, her back to Merlin. He shook his head slightly, it seemed that Arthur was on _everybody's_ mind today. At least the fair Lady didn't have to worry about stupid things like Destiny, or fate, or stupid-idiot-royal-asses being involved in them when they are so very _un_ wanted. 'I wouldn't touch him with a lance pole!' Merlin smirked, he liked this girls thinking.

'Pass me that dress, will you Gwen?' Merlin's smirk disappeared like the wind, as he realized that the Lady Morgana had mistaken his presence for that of her handmaiden. He looked around the room in a panic, unsure which dress she was referring to, as she had at least six strewn out over various surfaces. 'I mean, the mans a total Jouster.' The Lady continued, unknowing of Merlin's distress as she began to disrobe in preparation for her new gown. The nearest dress to Morgana's gesturing was a deep blue gown, with ethereal long sleeves. He made a guess and collected the dress, carrying across the room and laying it over the changing screen. 'Just because I'm the King's ward, that doesn't mean I have to accompany him to the feast!.. Does it?' Merlin froze, his eyes wide as he imagined the Lady's response if she realized a man was in her room, let alone while she was changing. 'Well, does it?'

'Hm-hm,' Merlin made a vaguely indistinct, as feminine as he could manage sound, and breathed a silent sigh of relief when the Lady did not immediately begin to scream for the guards. Small miracles. He spread his hands and crouched low, as he desperately tried to find a way to escape.

'If he wants me to go, then he should invite me!' She continued, as Merlin slowly tried to make his way back to the doorway. 'And he hasn't...' It was surely his imagination that the Lady sounded almost disappointed by Arthur having not asked her to the feast, after-all, that was certainly a reason to celebrate. He was sure he would celebrate if he didn't have to ever see the Prince again. 'So! Do you know what that means?'

'Hm-hm,' Merlin quickly straightened himself behind a chair, again making a non-committal sound, as femininely as he could manage. He could just make out the top of the Lady Morgana's head over the top of the changing screen.

'Where are you?' The Lady asked, her head beginning to turn towards him. Before she could fully turn, or raise herself on her toes to see over the top of the screen, he grabbed a cloak that had been scattered on the table, and hurried to raise it in front of him, allowing the gown to fall in front of his body. 'It means I'm going by myself.' Morgana continued, turning back to the window in front of her. Merlin peeked around the cloak, and was relieved to find the Lady occupied and again with her back to him. A perfect chance to escape. He hurriedly put down the cloak and made for the doorway. 'I need some help with this fastening...' Merlin spun around again, his eyes closed as he mentally cursed in at least three different languages. What should he do? He could not make it to the door without the Lady noticing, and he could not go closer because she would _definitely_ notice that his hands were _not_ Guinevere's. 'Gwen?' Merlin began to panic, almost able to see his own execution before his eyes.

'I'm here...' Merlin spun around at Gwen's voice beside the door. He felt relief flood him, and a huge grin spread across his face. Gwen was staring at him in disbelief and he hurriedly gestured to the remedy Gaius had bade him to deliver. Understanding warred with amusement, before she took the bottle and set it on the table, before making her way across the room to help her mistress. Her smile spoke loudly of the amusement that she would have at his expense later over this encounter. Merlin took his chance, and darted to the doorway, a goofy grin on his face as she waved him away like a nuisance child. He happily fled to complete the rest of his chores.

 **~*N*~*Y*~*M*~*P*~*H*~*E*~**

Merlin had to admit it, hate it though he might, that the nobility knew how to throw a decent celebration. Well, a gathering perhaps was more the word, because Uther's decidedly not so subtle speech about peace rather spoiled the mood for Merlin. He glanced around, and stifled a grimace as he spotted Arthur. It seemed the young Prince was all but drooling over the Lady Morgana, and while he thought it would be amusing to see the Prince in such an idiotic state, it was actually just kind of, sickening. Merlin watched the King, as he introduced the Lady Helen. It was at times like this, you could almost imagine him being a normal King, as opposed to the magic-blood thirsty tyrant most people thought of him as. He shook away his thoughts, and joined the applause in welcoming the singer, watching as everyone took their seats, rapt attention and excited desire on almost every face in the room.

Lady Helen's voice was renowned throughout the Five Kingdoms, but it was only as Merlin heard her begin to sing that he could understand how so many people fell in love with the woman, for her voice was truly beautiful. Sadness, hope and wonder, all combined within her singing, creating a hauntingly beautiful sound. Merlin listened along with the others in the room, enjoying the sensation of calm that washed over him. By chance, he glanced towards the King's table, and had almost turned back to the Lady Helen again, when he caught sight of Arthur.

The Prince was leaning forward in his chair, seeming to fight his every muscle by doing so. His face seemed sweaty and pale, compared to the jovial and awe-struck expression he had been wearing around the Lady Morgana a short time ago. Merlin watched as Arthur tried to open his mouth and failed, seeming more and more desperate with every passing second. Lady Helen's song drifted into the background, as he continued to watch the Prince struggle against invisible bonds. Arthur's hand twitched on his goblet, apparently trying to release it. Clearly distraught and furious, Arthur's eyes began to search the room desperately. It was only when Arthur's eyes managed to meet his own that Merlin realized the Prince had been looking for _him_ , and the reason why the Prince would look for him specifically was only too obvious. Arthur could sense _Magic_ , and whatever it was, it was stopping him from raising the alarm. Arthur began to lean back in his chair, fighting to keep his eyes locked on Merlin's but also straining to close from the magic that was trying to force him into submission. Merlin glanced around the room, and noticed that as the Lady Helen walked closer to the King's table, everyone in the room was becoming drowsy, and falling asleep where they sat. Sudden clarity rang like a bell; the magic was weaved into the song she sang. Merlin hurriedly clapped his hands over his ears, and the Lady Helen did not notice, as he alone stayed awake among a room full of sleeping innocents. Merlin desperately wanted to help Gaius, stop the old man from hurting himself as he fell to the table he sat at, but to remove his hands from his ears would be to make himself susceptible to the Lady Helen's song, and he could not afford to fall asleep with the rest of the congregation.

Arthur fought the magic valiantly, but eventually it overpowered even him. Merlin could almost laugh at the Prince's expression, torn between a furious glare and exhaustion. Merlin watched as the Prince's eyes finally shut, his head falling back against his chair. He glanced around, and was amazed as both the colour and life seemed to ebb out of the very room itself. Torches which had been burning brightly, began to sputter and fail, following the Lady Helen's progression towards the King's table. Merlin watched as a cobweb began to grow on the candelabrum upon the tables, and then began to spread, like a visible disease. The cobwebs spread quickly, covering everyone present in a thick white blanket, save for Merlin himself. So intent was the Lady Helen on her malicious singing, that she did not notice Merlin's freedom from her spell. Her eyes were fixed, unwavering upon the King. Merlin saw her slip a concealed dagger from her sleeve, and followed her intent gaze, as she lifted the knife, aiming for an immediate kill, with a shot to the head. Except, as she stepped closer to the King's table, Merlin realized her aim was too far to the right to be aiming at the King. It was with a heavy heart, and an immediate surge of panic, that he realized Uther was not who she was aiming for. Her target; was _Arthur_.

Merlin scrambled for something, anything, he could use to stop the Lady Helen. Her song reached the crescendo, and he knew his already short time, was upon the precipice of being up entirely. He swung his eyes around the room desperately, and happened to glance upward. It was in this split second that he came up with the only plan he could. He concentrated as best he could, and stared hard at the heavy metal chandelier, sending a will of his magic out to break the chain connecting it to the ceiling. With a deafening clang, the chandelier fell, and the Lady Helen, was crushed beneath its weight. Merlin dropped his hands slowly to his side, and glanced around the room, noticing the magically induced slumber had dissipated as soon as the tragic song had been stopped. Countless confused faces awoke to cobwebs, which had to be pulled from hair and clothing alike. The King looked bemusedly around the room, while Arthur immediately sought out Merlin's eyes. The relief was almost a physical aura around the Prince, and Merlin couldn't be entirely certain, but he was almost of the mind that he saw a faint smile on the Prince's lips. He scowled in return and was determined to never admit, even to himself, that Arthur's further chuckle was absolutely adorable.

Uther and Arthur stood, leaning forward to examine the crushed Lady Helen, except, the body that now lay beneath the fallen chandelier was now twisted and grey haired, very unlike the Lady Helen. The old woman raised her head to the King's table, and the scowl on her face was surely imbued with the very essence of hell itself. With what must have been an enormous effort on her part, the old crone managed to raise herself from the floor, so far as the chandelier would allow, and grabbed the dagger in her hand once more.

 _'A son for a son!'_ She screamed, flinging the dagger straight for Arthur, who was apparently struck dumb by the entire situation. Merlin saw the dagger leave the old crone's hand, and began to move as one with it. He pushed his magic from himself, using it to slow the daggers journey. He glanced around and realized that he had in fact, slowed everything in the room, but took no time to examine the feat in detail. He flung himself towards the Prince, racing with the slowed blade as it spun through the air. He managed to grab Arthur by the shoulders, and drag him away from the daggers path at the last second, hearing the sickening thud as the blade sank itself into the hard wood of Arthur's chair. He fell alongside the Prince, and they landed beside each other, with Merlin's arms protecting the Prince's fall. They lay panting for a few seconds, before the room burst into noise and movement. Arthur lay on the floor, and turned his head to a heavily panting Merlin, who stared at the Prince in return. A silent exchange that seems to last an eternity, but in reality only lasts seconds, passes between them. Arthur's eyes betray disbelief, amazement, gratitude and exhilaration, though Merlin cannot understand why. He would have done the same, had the situation been reversed, wouldn't he? Did he really think that Merlin would let him die, just because he was the biggest ass he had ever had the (dis)pleasure to have met in his life? Before either of them can say anything, there are hands, _everywhere_. Merlin actually blushes at some of the places people are grabbing at. Helping them to their feet, a crowd forms around them, and the first to break through to them is King Uther himself.

'You saved my boys life...' The King gushes, staring at him with avid gratitude unfitting of a mere commoner, from a King that is. 'That debt must be repaid!' Uther continues, his steely gaze informing Merlin that 'not necessary,' will not be an accepted response this time. But, ever a creature of stubborn nature, Merlin decided he must at least try to refuse, for a King's idea of a reward is probably not going to match a commoners, and Merlin does _not_ like the glint in Arthur's eyes.

'I-Well, its not-' Of course, actual words, and full sentences would probably be more helpful, but the infernal look that Arthur is giving him is making it incredibly hard to think straight.

'Don't be so modest, you shall be rewarded.' Uther declares.

'No, honestly, you don't have to.' Merlin said, feeling victorious for finally accomplishing full words on his second attempt at refusing the King's reward. He glanced at Arthur, and is almost tempted to scowl at him again. He has a distinctly ominous feeling that Arthur has something which Merlin will not appreciate in mind.

'No, absolutely!' Uther replied, his hand falling on Arthur's shoulder, as if to reassure himself that his son is well and alive still. 'This merits something quite special...'

'What about a position in the Royal household, father?' Arthur's innocent expression immediately fills Merlin with suspicion. He shifts uncomfortably, hoping that Uther will tell his son that he's being ridiculous.

'I couldn't possibly.' He eventually says, staring hard at Arthur as he enunciates each word, but Arthur merely smirks back, his eyes practically glittering with his joy at whatever he has planned.

'I'm in need of a manservant...' Merlin clenched his jaw to keep from releasing a string of very unsuitable words when in presence of the King. He shook his head minutely at Arthur, glaring hard as he mouthed something very improper to say to a prince, but the Prince just smirks at him knowingly.

'Indeed, let it be so!' Uther declares, raising his hands as he turns and addresses the rest of the crowd. 'Merlin shall now be Prince Arthur's manservant, a befitting reward to the boy who has saved my son!' Merlin shifts his weight and turns his eyes to the floor, for fear that he may just try and punch his new master in the jaw. He fumes to himself about the arrogant bastard, wondering briefly if perhaps he should have just let him die, for surely he would not now be saddled with this _punishment_ otherwise. When Uther excuses the crowd, Merlin is one of the first to leave, hurrying down the hall to try and escape.

'Merlin!' With a groan, he comes to a stop, but refuses to turn around and face the Prince. He brings his hands to his face and waits for his royal ass-ness to catch up to him. 'Merlin, I-'

'Couldn't you have just, I don't know, given me a few coins of silver?' He sighs, although really, he's past arguing by this point, his fury is too exhausting to hold onto, especially considering the amount of magic he actually had to call to hand to save Arthur's life. 'Or if you really hate me so much, you could have just killed me.'

'What, and deprived you of my charming company on a daily basis?' Arthur's cocky reply actually does wean an exasperated chuckle from Merlin, loathe though he is to admit it. Arthur stepped around him and put his hand on his shoulder. 'Really Merlin, thankyou. I couldn't sense what she was until she started using magic, and even then, she had me stuck - I couldn't...' Arthur lets his sentence hang unfinished, gnawing his lower lip slightly. Merlin lets him simmer in his memories for a moment, before clearing his throat.

'Well, Royal ass or no, I figured I probably ought to save you - seeing as you sort of saved me.' Arthur cocked an eyebrow, and Merlin rolled his eyes. 'Well you were the one who warned me, you showed me the magic around me and I only managed to not be affected because of your warning. Without it...' Merlin watched as Arthur narrows his eyes and nods, understanding in his face.

'Well, even though your one of the most annoying, most disrespectful, most stupid people I've ever met...' Arthur began, watching Merlin glare at him with interest. 'I'm glad you came to Camelot, Merlin. We work well together.' Merlin couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face, and when Arthur smiles in return, he cant help but wonder if perhaps, the great Dragon was right about Arthur just needing a little nudge towards change. He clears his throat again, feeling awkward that Arthur hasn't yet removed his hand from his shoulder. As if realizing this at the same moment as Merlin, Arthur suddenly yanks both his hands behind his back. 'Well then!' He said, and Merlin is immediately suspicious of the happy glint in his eyes. 'I suppose you best get some rest! First day as a manservant tomorrow after all!' Merlin watches as Arthur turns on his heel and walks towards his own chambers, with a definite bounce to his step. He hangs his head and groans, already certain that tomorrow, is going to be a day from hell.

* * *

 **A/N:~ Uh, I'm not really sure what happened at the end of this chapter - it just kind of went weird to me... Hopefully it wont seem so to you though, please let me know because if its really awful I would rather change it :)**

 **Anyway, I wanted to say thankyou to everyone who has read this so far, to everyone who has favourite'd it and to everyone who has reviewed it - you're all wonderful and lovely and just, thankyou all so much for your support and... stuff.**

 **If you haven't already noticed, I'm not making much sense, I think I might be a little tired, but it could just be my overwhelming desire to watch Merlin that's starting to cloud my judgement about what to say/not say... anyway...**

 **I hope you enjoyed this second chapter, and I would LIKE to get another chapter up sometime next week, but it probably wont be the 26th as thats my birthday :p**

 **My thanks and love to you all for reading, please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
